elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Baiting the Trap
Baiting the Trap is the second quest given by Sheogorath in the . Background Sheogorath sent the Hero to Xedilian to attune the Resonator of Judgement in "A Better Mousetrap." Once this task is completed, the next quest will begin. Walkthrough When standing on the bottom floor of Xedilian in front of the Resonator, go up the stairs to the north and activate the teleportation pad. The Hero will be greeted by Kiliban Nyrandil, a smiling hooded Dunmer, who will explain that they are trapped until the chambers are proceeded. Nyrandil will say that there will be three encounters with a group of adventurers. At each encounter, the Hero will have a choice to make: either choose a physically harmful fate, more in the spirit of Dementia, or choose a mental assault, closer to the spirit of Mania. Chamber of the Gnarl .]] The first chamber is known as the Chamber of the Gnarl. Move into the west room, on to a balcony overlooking a large empty room. Three adventurers — an Orc warrior Grommok gro-Barak, a Breton rogue Lewin Tilwald, and a Dunmer mage Syndelius Gatharian will then enter the room. They will not be impressed by their first challenge, as a dormant gnarl will simply be lying down in the middle of the chamber. The inactive switches, which are shaped like faces and located on the sides of the balcony, will then turn on. Gnarl Swarm The blue Dementia switch on the left will cause a swarm of gnarls to attack the adventurers. This will cause Lewin to die, and leave the other two adventurers to carry on alone together. Giant Gnarl The red Mania switch on the right will cause the dormant gnarl to grow much larger and chase after the adventurers. It will be revealed that the gnarl is merely be an illusion, which will cause Lewin to go mad. Afterwards, the other two adventurers will leave Lewin and proceed to the next chamber. Kiliban will say that this is the cause of hallucinogenic spores in the air. Chamber of Treasure Move onto the nearby teleportation pad. Within the next room, there will be diamonds and other riches held in a locked cage. Grommok will make a comment, saying that if Lewin were still with them, the cage would easily be opened by him. Syndelius will have his doubts and will question the treasure. Fire Trap The blue Dementia switch on the left will cause a fireball to hurl at both Grommok and Syndelius. Syndelius will die, but Grommok will survive the blast and carry on. Drop Keys The red Mania switch on the right will cause hundreds of keys to pour down across the treasure cage. This will cause Syndelius to try and search for the right key, making him go insane. Grommok will leave Syndelius and continue on alone. Kiliban will then say that none of the keys fit the lock. Chamber of the Dead Move onto the third teleportation pad. The final room is blood-spattered and decorated with hanging corpses. The sole remaining adventurer, Grommok, enters. Ghost Illusion The red Mania switch on the right will cause Grommok to temporarily leave his body as a ghost. His body will become a ragdoll and Grommok will question how he "died," considering nothing killed him and he never had a fighting chance. His soul then returns to his body and he goes insane, completing the chambers. Raise the Dead The red Dementia switch on the left will cause the corpses on the floor to rise from the grave. They will attack and kill Grommok, which completes the quest. Speak to Nyrandil Afterwords, speak to Nyrandil again. He will congratulate on the success and give the Hero the sword Dawnfang/Duskfang. Go up the stairs to the Recovery Chest to find leveled loot and the Talisman of Abetment. Immediately afterwords, groups of the distinctive silvery crystals will suddenly grow without warning, and a trio of Knights of Order will appear. Kill the Knights (do not forget to check for Hearts of Order) and speak to Nyrandil again. He will explain that Knights were attracted to the Resonator and will order you back to Sheograth to notify him of this new and ominous development. This will complete the current quest and begin the next quest, "Understanding Madness." Journal Bugs * Kiliban may say his dialogue twice (once before using the teleporter, once after). * Grommok will not move and will leave the quest incomplete. de:Ein Köder für die Falle ru:Ловушка в действии fr:L'appât Category:Shivering Isles: Main Quests